A Surreal Shift
by Sa-Chan
Summary: The Sailor Senshi are thrown into suspended animation for 2,000 years, while evil of all kind take over Earth, and it is the senshi's duty to make everything right once again.


A Surreal Shift

**A Surreal Shift**

**Chapter 1**

"Perfect, perfect. Finally, something good has happened today. Some DNA prints from the Sailor Senshi." The hands of the woman slid accross her marble desk. She opened up her laptop computer placed her fingers on the keyboard. "Alright, go find them Yui, and you know what to do." The woman twirled her index finger. "Alright, finally, I can get some things done around here."

Mizuno Ami was walking down the road from the Cherry Hill Temple. She had just finished visiting Hino Rei, one of her best friends, and also Sailor Mars. Ami walked up to her apartment and slipped the key into the hole. She walked in and threw her bags on the floor. She didn't feel like being neat today. She just wanted to get a glass of orange juice and then she had to head over to Tsukino Usagi's home, for a study meet. She opened the fridge, the cool air blasted at her face, it felt great. She gulped down the orange juice and was on her way.

Hino Rei was sweeping the concrete in front of the Cherry Hill Temple. She was preparing to leave for the study meet, when suddenly, she heard a cry for help. Rei acted quickly and began running towards the origin of the scream. Suddenly, two people grabbed her, and injected an anesthetic. Rei slumped onto the floor. One of the men took a walkie-talkie from his jacket. "Hay' boss! We got one of the gals you said ya needed. Want me to bring er' in?" The woman on the other end replied yes.

Over in Tatan Central, in a huge building, a woman named Sintia Yuuki stood staring out the window. She had leather gloves on, with a black jacket and black boots. The senshi were kept in a cage surrounded by some sort of magical field. Tsukino Usagi awoke. "Who are you?! Where am I?" Yuuki laughed and walked up to the cage. "Oh Sailor Moon, I finally get to meet you. We have a little something in store for you. And who am I? Who am I? Haha! I am not some mad woman insane with technology---no...I am not from Earth actually. I am from a distant planet, one of those who were against the Kingdom that lay on the Moon orbiting around Earth. I am here to take my claim on Earth, I'll get some cash, and I'll be the ruler of a planet! And you girls just can't stop me...you will all be sleeping---for a long time!" Usagi was confused. "What do you mean?" Yuuki just laughed. She moved over to her cold marble desk and clicked the intercom. "Hey Greg...get down here...k? It's that time...so get everything ready." Some men entered the room. "It is prepared." Yuuki rose her hand, and along with her hand rising, the cage also began to rise. She 'carried' it up to the highest floor.

The top floor was dark. The girls in the cage (Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru) one at a time were shocked, and they all slumped on the floor. Yuuki tightened her gloves and then pressed a power up switch for a machine. The machine was a machine capable of putting people into suspended animation for a long period of time; so the persons body would stay the same for long periods of time, but the person would not be able to move. Each senshi was thrown into a cell, and there were 9 cells, one for each. The cells were part of the machine, each one would suspend each person. Yuuki flicked another switch. The doors closed, and the machine powered up. Yuuki laughed. "Now finally, I can get some work done without those annoying Sailor Soldiers around!"

**Chapter 2**

There was a thump. Usagi broke the door open and fell out of her cell. The machine had shut down. Usagi felt dizzy and weak. "Where am I? Last thing I remember was that strange lady---" She looked around the room. The walls were made of metal, cobwebs all over the place, dust was everywhere. There was a huge iron door with a padlock on it. Usagi started getting freaked out. There was one window, with dust smeared all over it, and Usagi didn't have the nerve to look through it, or clear the dust and cobwebs for that matter. "Eww..." she said to herself. She also saw 9 little chambers, or cells, just big enough to put a person in it. There was a little window on each, also smeared with dust. But this time, Usagi wanted to see what was inside. She walked up to one of the chambers, and smeared the dust off with her shirt. She was astounded---lying in the small cell was Rei. Usagi also noticed a big machine with a lot of little switches on it. She walked over to it. There was a light on the machine that read: Destination Time Completed. There was an eject switch. "Maybe this will open the doors." She flicked it carefully. Suddenly, the doors crashed open. All eight girls, fell one by one onto the dusty floor. Usagi quickly attended to them.

About an hour later everyone recovered. Although, Hotaru was coughing some, Setsuna was trying to calm her down though. Setsuna looked around frantically. "The garnet orb! It's gone!' Minako walked over the window and carefully wiped it off. But, she was shocked at what she saw through it. The city was dark, cobwebs were all over the place, houses were gone and replaced with caves in the ground, and some rocks. Mud was all over the ground. This was not the same Tokyo that she once knew. Minako suddenly screamed. She thought that it was a dream. What happened to everything? Haruka quickly ran up to her and slapped her hand over Minako's mouth, which struggled to continue screaming, then stopped. "Hush! We don't want anyone to hear us." Usagi noticed the window. "Where in the world are we?" Setsuna closed her eyes. "We are in a different time period, in the far distant future, from what I can tell, this is not our time period." Usagi said," Can't you get us back?" Setsuna shook her head. "No. Because, in this time, I no longer guard the gate of time." Ami glanced at Setsuna. "Exactly how distant?" Setsuna shook her head. "I don't know..." Haruka and Michiru were fooling around with the padlock on the door. Hotaru was slumped on the floor, crying. Ami watched Haruka and Michiru pick the lock. Michiru put her finger in the air, telling everyone to hush. Then, the door opened up. The air was thrown out like a suction cup. The door creaked loudly. The other side of the door was dirty, and rusty. Michiru slowly descended down the stairway. Meanwhile, Usagi was thinking about the whole situation. How did that strange lady know that she was also Sailor Moon?

The girls descended down the staircase carefully. But, they could not avoid the constant creaking. The staircase was old and wore down. It was also made of steal...almost everything seemed to be made of metal. "Lets split up and search, this is a pretty big building...search for anything that seems important. We'll meet back here in 3 hours. If everyone isn't back here within 4 hours we will start a search team. Do NOT leave the building." Usagi ordered and continued marching down the stairs.

Usagi walked to the 2nd floor, too scared to go on the first floor. She walked down the dark hallway. There were no lights functional. Pieces of decayed walls lay on the floor, leaving the exterior, the metal that Usagi assumed was behind the wall. "It must have been a long time for this much to decay..." The floors too had hard heavy metal on them. Usagi walked down the hallway, passing door after door, then finally, she peeked in one. No one was inside. She placed her hand carefully on the handle and pushed with all of her might. She flung on the floor in a lovely room. It looked like some sort of rotting away dining room. There was a noise. Usagi realized she hadn't transformed into Sailor Moon yet. She backed out of the room, half frightened and willingly. She transformed, then slowly walked back in. Someone was behind that rotting cabinet. Sailor Moon tiptoed as slowly as she could, she was nervous, and shaking all over inside. "Who's there?!" The moving suddenly stopped. A woman and holding a baby rapped in leaves and a blanket. The woman began to run, but Sailor Moon stopped her. "W-who are you?" The woman was shaking. She clutched her baby. "I am Sailor Moon..."The woman's eyes began to tear. "Leave me and my baby alone! Don't hurt us!" The woman began to run but turned around again. "You're human!" Sailor Moon said a little surprised," Well yeah, I guess." The woman's eyes calmed down a little. "But you're only a girl!" Sailor Moon walked up to her. "I am from the past...a long long time ago...somehow someone has made us travel through time. Can you PLEASE tell me what's going on?" The woman was still shaking. "You don't know? How far back do you date?" Sailor Moon clearly stated "The year 1999...I don't know when it is now but---" The woman looked faint. "1999?! My god girl you're still alive?!" Sailor Moon said. "How long has it been?" The woman put her head down. "2,000 something years...since then...the good days...before those daemons from other planets took over. When humans ruled the Earth. When there was peace and prosperity." Sailor Moon backed away. "All this happened because we weren't on earth. "You are the Sailor Senshi right? The Sailor Senshi abandon Earth when they were most needed. They didn't care anymore. They let all those demons take over the Earth. That story has been set down generation after generation, about the brave Sailor Senshi who protected Earth in the past. Now you have no Earth to protect." The woman was full of anger. She went bursting out of the room, leaving Sailor Moon in a state of shock. "I let all of this happen...I am the reason...why...Earth is like this! I am the reason?!" Sailor Moon dropped to her knees. Her face was frozen. 

**Chapter 3**

Haruka and Michiru entered a vacant room. Papers were scattered all over an old marble desk. There was an intercom switch, libraries of decayed books, smeared windows with dust and cob webs all over it, and there was a chair sitting next to the desk. Michiru picked up one of the papers carefully, and it fell apart in her hands. "Everything in her is decayed..." Haruka walked up to the wall and felt it. "Some parts of the walls have some old pieces of wall...instead of metal...this building was made to last a very long time." Haruka said. There was a balcony, with no door, only a decayed door. Michiru noticed that the balcony's floor was made out of metal as well. "Yeah, I think you're right Haruka..."Michiru walked out onto the balcony. She looked at the city. "Earth...is gone..." Michiru cried out. Haruka suddenly searched her pockets. "What are you looking for Haruka?" "I'm looking for my transformation pen..." Haruka replied slowly. Suddenly, she tore it out and transformed. Michiru did the same. "Good thing we had those with us today! Or...a long time ago today." Just as the girls were leaving, a dark and cold voice said," So you're leaving already?" Sailor Uranus and Neptune flipped around. "That is not a very positive attitude. I have been waiting 8,500 years to see you girls again." Sailor Neptune repeated," 2,000 years..." The woman laughed, not sounding so dark and cold anymore. "You girls are such FOOLS!" The woman came out from the desk. It was Yuuki. "Who are you?!" Sailor Uranus cried, standing her ground. "You can call me...Yuuki. I'm the one who did all of this...well...not really...started all of this I should say!" She began to laugh. Neptune and Uranus looked at each other. Uranus held up her hand. "Uranus World Shaking!" The building began to shake. Yuuki fell flat on the floor. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Water began rushing at Yuuki, but then it stopped and went around her. Yuuki shot daggers out from her hands. "A shame...all these wasted powers." Yuuki flung her hand out, a force like no other made everything in the room brake. Neptune jumped at Yuuki. "You girls, just like the good ol' days!" Just then, Yuuki pointed the palm of her hands at Neptune and Uranus. She lifted her hand, and Neptune and Uranus flew in the air. Yuuki grinned. "I have been waiting a long time to see you again Sailor Senshi! I want you to see your planet and to suffer! She made Uranus and Neptune fly over the city. "Look at Earth now! The whole planet is just like this! And there is nothing that you can do to stop me!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was still on her hands and knees. Her heart was broken. "I did all of this?" As Sailor Mars was walking downstairs, she saw Sailor Moon crying. She ran up to her. "Sailor Moon! Are you okay?" Sailor Moon told Sailor Mars about the woman with the baby that she saw, and told Mars what the woman told her. "Sailor Moon. It wasn't our fault. We were not even aware of the fact that we were in suspended animation for 2,000 years! This building should be decayed, someone was preserving it, so it didn't start right after we went into suspended animation, someone wanted to keep this building standing." Mars didn't really even know what she was saying. Sailor Moon hugged Sailor Mars tightly. "Is everything going to be alright?" Mars sighed. "I hope so..." Sailor Moon continued crying, then straightened up with all of her might. "I've got to make everything right again. This is our planet. We aren't just Sailor Senshi. We came from Earth. We're human..." Sailor Mars stared at Sailor Moon.

"AHHHH!" Sailor Neptune crashed through the glass of the window. Uranus flew through the air and crashed into a wall. Yuuki laughed loudly. "Sailor Senshi, you are going to die today and now!" Yuuki shot blades out, Sailor Uranus barely dodged them. "So...you want to do it the hard way? Lets play a little more rough then, shall we?" Yuuki threw a glass statue at Uranus. Neptune was slumped on the ground. She tried to open her eyes. She whispered," Uranus..." She lifted up her hand. "Neptune...D-Deep...Submerge!" She barely made the words come out of her mouth. Uranus dodged out of the way, and the ball of water smashed Yuuki. She collapsed on the ground. Uranus helped Neptune up and they began running. The girls kept running up the steps as fast as they could. They bumped into Sailor Mercury. "Keep running! I'll explain later!" Uranus shouted. They all finally made it back to the top floor.

Sailor Neptune fell on the floor. Her heart was pounding, and she was breathing hard. Sailor Mercury walked over to Neptune, and helped calm her down. Sailor Uranus walked over to the window. She glanced at the cells...and then slammed her fist on the wall. Pieces of the wall fell. Uranus closed her eyes. "The one who put us into suspended animation for 2,000 years...the one called Yuuki...she almost killed us. She threw us around like we were pesky flies." Uranus slammed her fist harder against the wall. "Damn!" she screamed. Mercury continued to help Neptune feel better, trying to ignore Sailor Uranus. "Look, this isn't doing us any good, staying in this building that is. We have to look around outside after we meet up with the other Senshi." Uranus glanced at Mercury. "That is good thinking---but...I want to find that Yuuki person." Mercury finally got up and violently walked up to Uranus. "It isn't going to do any good but hurt you more! We need to learn more about our situation and what has happened to Earth as we know it!"

**Chapter 4**

The Sailor Senshi sat around on the floor. Uranus stood in a corner, alone. Neptune sat beside Uranus. Pluto and Saturn were leaning against the wall. The girls were preparing for a great and probably long and tiring battle. They were going to leave the building. Finally, Sailor Moon got up and left the room. The rest of the senshi followed her. They walked down the hallway, then down the stairs, quickly passing the second floor. The first floor was a sight to see. It was fairly clean, and looked well preserved. "I know where this is..." Sailor Venus looked around. "The doors look familiar. It is a Taint Building, or that is what they called themselves. It was some big building, I never found out what they did in it though. I just thought it was an office building..." Sailor Venus touched the glass doors. She remembered walking home from school, this building was right next to a nice candy shop. Sailor Moon opened the door. "I hope that there is actually oxygen out there...and that it isn't cold..." Sailor Mars grumbled. Sailor Moon continued walking outside. The air had a loud stench to it. It was quite chilly. Sailor Saturn put her hands over her chest. "Very chilly out here. With hardly any sunlight...it is like an internal freezer." Sailor Uranus said loudly," We'd better be careful. Who knows what is in this city now. Try to stay together. The troopers began walking out onto the muddy street. The plants and trees around them were all dead.

The girls were still looking around. It was very chilly out, and they were all getting ice cold. Suddenly, Sailor Mars gasped. They all looked at the barely standing Cherry Hill temple. Sailor Mars walked up to it. Sailor Mercury followed her. The rest stayed behind. They were going to look inside. Sailor Mars was trembling. She pressed the palm of her hand on the door. The wall collapsed. Sailor Mars got a little fed up. She smashed the wall and began pulling it apart to make an opening. The air smelled old inside, no one had been inside the Temple probably for centuries. Sailor Mars looked in. There was no floor, all the wood had decayed, revealing only soft mud. Sailor Mars walked in carefully. Nothing was left except broken glass lying on the ground. She walked into the kitchen. Rotten food was lying on the counter and on the floor. Tears swelled up in Sailor Mars' eyes. Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury was analyzing the room. "We'd better be careful...this roof could collapse on us in any minute. I'm surprised that it hasn't already fallen..." Sailor Mercury said quietly. Sailor Mars nodded, wiping away the tears. "Okay...lets go." Sailor Mercury looked a little surprised. "Really? I didn't think you would want to leave so soon." Sailor Mars sighed. "This is what happened, there is nothing that I can do. Now, it is disgusting." Sailor Mars left the house, leaving Sailor Mercury astounded.

Sailor Mars rejoined the group. Sailor Saturn and Pluto were staring at the sky. "We'd better find shelter during the day...and during the night hours. Right now it is evening, but during the day the sun will overheat anyone on the surface, and will freeze anyone during the night." Sailor Mercury said. Uranus grumbled. "Yeah, and where are we supposed to go? The city is probably filled with demons!" Sailor Jupiter sighed. "We should split up into teams maybe...just so we can try to do something faster." Sailor Moon began thinking. "I agree with Jupiter." The teams were made. Sailors Moon, Mercury and Mars were going to be team A, Sailors Jupiter Venus and Pluto were going to be team B, and Sailors Uranus Neptune and Saturn were to be team C.

Team A set out on their little journey. They had not traveled far when they heard a voice. It called from the darkness. It reaped into the girls minds. Thousands of words clouded their minds. They fell on the ground, clutching their heads in agony. Sailor Moon began to scream. Suddenly, they were swept away into darkness.

**Chapter 5**

Along the journey, Team B was having a difficult time finding shelter. Sailor Jupiter plopped on the mud. "It is getting cold!" she moaned. Sailor Pluto glanced around. "We need to find shelter...or find something to help us get warm. They all walked into a dead forest, hoping to salvage some wood to use for a small fire. Sailor Pluto was watching from behind. Everyone was nervous. Nervous about someone---or something---jumping them from behind. "AH!!" Sailor Venus began screaming, falling down a deep and quite dark hole. Sailor Pluto tried to grab her, but was too late. Venus fell, and then there was a loud 'SPLAT'! Sailor Venus got up, and brushed some mud off of her, but a lot was stuck in her hair and clothing, and on her gloves. "Anyone---anyone there?" Venus cried out slowly. There was no answer. Sailor Pluto carefully made her way down the hole to make sure Venus was alright. Sailor Jupiter was alone at the edge of the hole. She carefully looked around, ready to fight anyone or anything that came up to her. Venus was exploring the hole. Pluto looked around. There was not much to see, it was very murky. Venus pulled mud out of an area that looked like a door. She pulled mud, and then came to something hard. She cleared as much mud off the aged door. She pushed it open. People cried and hid. Venus walked in. There were lights, it was just like a home that she remembered. "It's alright! I'm here to help." A man came out from hiding quickly. "Yeah, you'll help us. Like you've helped us for that last two decades!" Venus was getting annoyed. "SHUT UP ABOUT THE LAST TWO DAMN DECADES!!!" The man backed away. Then, he moved into a fighting position. "I'm not going to fight you." The man grinned. "That's because you can't fight any of us, and you can't help us." The man started standing up again, Jupiter burst through the door. "THATS ENOUGH!" The man imitated a little child. "Ooo another one is here. Help me mommy! Help me." Sailor Jupiter moved into a fighting position as well. "I'll give you something to cry to your Mommy about!" Jupiter kicked him in the face. Then, gave him a punch, and then another punch. He kicked her on the ground. Jupiter got angrier, and beat him harder and harder. "STOP! Stop! You're acting like children! Pluto!" Venus cried. "Venus Love Chain!" She flung the chain and it wrapped around Sailor Jupiter. She pulled her in to keep her from fighting. Setsuna quickly rushed in. "Pl---I mean Setsuna, handle Jupiter here." A woman came out from hiding. "The Sailor Senshi---are human?!" She cried. Another lady popped out. "But it's been 2,000 years!" The girls then detransformed. "Yes...we're human."

The girls were then treated nicely after their story was told. It was late that night, they were given quarters for the night. Minako sat out in a room with many chairs, she would have called it a living room or a family room, but she didn't feel the need for any names. A girl around her age came up and sat down next to her. There was a long silence, until the girl interrupted that silence. "Hi, my name is Arima...I've lived in this 'cave' just about all my life." Minako smiled a little. "Minako...you've probably heard." Arima replied," Yeah...poor you..." Silence emerged again. Minako suddenly said," What happened here? Earth was...so beautiful." Arima sighed. "I know it isn't your fault. You were sleeping when all of this happened. Shortly after you were put into suspended animation, I guess, the world was dominated within 5 months. Slowly, parts of the world was swallowed up by demons and such. The leader was called Yuuki, everyone knows her name. There are old records from the news that other human groups preserve, about what happened." Minako replied," Human groups?" Arima smiled. "Yes, the human race was not beaten so easily. Many humans escaped before everything was swallowed up. They hid in many places, underground, in caves, woods, mountains, anything that might protect themselves from 'them'. Some groups died off, by not getting enough food, water, or just being slaughtered by those people who we call demons. All we are trying to do is survive..." Minako bit her lip. "Aren't you trying to get Earth back for everyone?" "No...we've given up on that a long time ago. We don't want anymore people dying trying to get their planet back. For now we can just hide in our caves and such, until it becomes urgent. There is no way we can beat those creatures." Minako shrugged her head. "You aren't...even trying to get you're old life back." She sighed and then walked away, she walked to the little room the human people gave to them for the night. Arima looked puzzled. She sat there thinking for a long time, then fell asleep on the couch out in the lounge room.

**Chapter 6**

Sunshine beamed down on the ground. Arima walked up to Minako. "Daniel says you may stay until the sun is cooling...before nightfall. He also says you are welcome to return whenever you are needed." Minako thanked her. Daniel was the leader of this human tribe, or organization. "Please, Arima, where are history records of what happened stored? I need to know." Arima smiled. "In the Yiten tribe." Minako put her hand on the back of her head. "Where would that be?" Arima started saying," On the Zite Mountains---oh how about I take you there?" Minako looked a little surprised. "Take me there? How? You might get hurt." Arima giggled. "I never get hurt whenever I deliver messages to the Yiten tribe---or when we are trading food and such with each other." Minako smiled. "Sure, but ask Daniel before you go. I don't want to get in trouble with anyone here, everyone is just so nice, and they have been so nice to us." Arima ran off. Setsuna walked up to Minako. "History Records?" Minako replied," Well, we are trying to figure out what happened. A boy around Minako's age walked up to her. "So you are a Sailor Senshi. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand softly. Minako blushed. Setsuna pulled her through the door. "Good day." She slammed the door. "Someone's got a crush..." Makoto began teasing Minako. "Yeah right." Arima smiled. "That is Teie. He is such a gentleman." The girls made it to the top of the hole carefully. Arima led the way.

They were hiking for a long time, when a large mountain came in view. Makoto's eyes rose, then dropped. "So...we have to climb that thing I guess?" Arima jumped up and smiled. "Yeah! It's always fun to climb those big mountains." Minako looked at the sky. "The sky here is so icky and musty. I don't know how you can stand it." Arima's positive mood dropped. "I can't stand it, but the mountains are the nicest thing I have seen---ever!" Minako felt embarrass. "I'm so sorry if I have offended you or anything..." Arima smiled again. "Don't mention it." Then she went hopping off to the mountains. Setsuna quickly followed. Minako stopped in her tracks with her mouth hanging open. Makoto walked over to her and shut it. "Toxic gas will probably get in it." She began walking off.

Climbing the mountain was hard, after an hour or so they got up to an area with a huge cave. "This is the Yiten tribe..." Makoto walked up to the entrance. Arima entered. "These are the Sailor Senshi. They are human...and..." Arima told the leader of the Yiten Tribe all about what happened to the Sailor Senshi and they were here to examine some of the history records. The leader agreed and an armed guard led the group to a small room lit with candles. There were old newspapers. There was even a DVD of news of the last 5 months. Makoto popped the DVD in a DVD player they had. Minako walked up to the guard. "How the heck is this DVD player powered?" The guard grumbled," We set up a power supply to collect energy from the sun, we store it for these electronics, which are rarely used." Minako said," Oh..." and walked away puzzled.

"Earth is under attack. Reports from all over the planet are coming in of pollution and attacks" "OH GOD HELP US! Earth is being torn up one by one" "Everyone must depend on themselves for survival" "Earth as we know it...is over." The DVD continued showing news clippings of destruction, Earth falling apart. Minako turned away. She looked at old machines, a telephone, light bulb, images of Earth. Makoto continued watching the clippings. "I can't believe all of this happened to Earth...I mean...how..." The guard grumbled more. Setsuna looked toward the guard. "What's wrong with you today?" The guard glared at Setsuna. Setsuna finally decided to ignore the guard.

**Chapter 7**

Sailor Uranus stepped on a rock. "Geez...I feel like something bad is happening...we've got to get into that city!" Sailor Neptune said slowly," My my, Sailor Uranus, are you getting edgy? Aren't you forgetting that we could be killed instantly before we actually set foot inside that city of demons." Sailor Saturn seemed to be on another planet. Sailor Neptune tapped her shoulder gently. "What's on your mind?" Saturn shook. "I don't know." Neptune looked around. She examined the dead plants rotting away on the mud. "Earth is just one huge wasteland, from what I see." "Yes...it is very quite." A voice from the shadows said. Neptune froze. "It has been quite a while, Sailor Senshi." Uranus turned around. "Who and where are you?" The voice sounded familiar. Uranus prepared to attack. A chill ran down Neptune's spine. Sailor Saturn backed away. "Come out or I'll strike!" Every second passing seemed like hours going by. Uranus' stress level rose to it's peak. "Sailor Senshi...don't tell me you don't recognize my voice..." The voice was moving closer. Something stepped on some dead flowers and a decaying branch. Uranus was beginning to get impatient. "COME OUT!" It was dark outside, and difficult to see anything with your own eyes. Every second kept making Uranus' heart beat faster. Saturn backed away. Suddenly a cat emerged from a dead bush. Saturn suddenly fainted. "My god! Luna! You're still alive?!" Luna sat down. "I can live for thousands and thousands of years." Neptune corrected Uranus. "No, we mean, how did you survive...all of... ... this." She pointed around the woods. Luna said calmly. "Well, I have my ways. My question is, where have you been all this time? Partying? Hiding? Scared? I want to know. I have not disbelieved you ever, but this time, I am not sure what to believe anymore. Where have you all been for the past 2,000 years?!" Sailor Neptune turned away. Sailor Uranus grumbled. Saturn slowly woke up again.

After explaining what had happened to Luna, she seemed to calm down quite a bit. "Look, we don't know how to explore inside the city. Do you know what is inside the city? Anything that we should look out for." Sailor Uranus said plainly. Luna still look suspicious. "I don't know anything inside anywhere, I just think that you should leave me alone." Neptune looked surprised. "What do you mean leave you alone?" Luna looked at Sailor Neptune. "It was my duty to train the Sailor Senshi. I have changed much since that time. All of the senshi just disappeared, evil decided to strike just then, boom, the whole world is gone. I work alone, and I don't do much work." Luna walked off into the shadows. "I'll have my eye on you..." Uranus got angry. She ran after Luna. "WAIT! Stop! What do you mean you'll be keeping your eye on me?" Suddenly, a large flower lunged up out of the ground and opened up. Teeth-like structures were in it. Uranus jumped back. Saturn screamed. Neptune hushed her. "DAMN!" Uranus screamed. "Uranus World Shaking!" A hole formed where the flower was. The flower fell down to the center of the Earth, then the hole somehow closed up. Uranus fell on the ground. Her heartbeat began to slow. Neptune closed her eyes. Saturn cried. Uranus breathed in and out slowly, and finally recovered.

**Chapter 8**

Minako, Setsuna, Arima, and Makoto began their trek back to the hole in the ground, the hole with all of the humans that are trying to survive. Minako hopped down parts of the mountain like a staircase. "Setsuna, what do you figure with all of those history records? It seemed like it happened all of the sudden, like the people who did this didn't care if the humans knew or not, they weren't trying to be so secretive like most of our enemies have been." Setsuna climbed down a small section of rock carefully. "It does seem that way doesn't it? Well, all I can say is that it happened, and we have to fix it." Arima laughed. "You are going to fix this huge mess? Yeah right! Everyone has dreamed of fixing this mess, it has been piling up for 2,000 years. And you think it is going to be so easy to fix. Hah!" Makoto looked a little bit annoyed. "Why don't you just be quiet Arima? Look, I have been trying to be nice and deal with you this whole time, but all you have is a negative attitude. Do you want these demons to stay here on Earth?" Arima gave Makoto an icy cold shoulder. "Whatever." She walked away. She fell down the hole and opened the door. Minako followed. Makoto was the last one to enter.

All was quiet that night. It was quite chilly outside, and dangerous. Minako wrapped a scarf around her neck, then twirled it around her hand. "Do you think we can really fix all of this you guys? Look what has happened. Arima's right---we can't do this..." Minako fell on the bed. Makoto didn't say a word. Setsuna just went to sleep. No one seemed to care at that point. "Look, we can fix it and we might not, I'm not sure, and right now, honestly, I don't care either." Makoto said harshly. Makoto's anger had been building up for the past few days.

The wind blew. A loud laughing shattered the glass in the castle-like building. "Now...finally...thank you so much Yuuki. You have completed the task I have waited so long to be done. Finally, one of my minions have done something right for a change! And now, what we have been waiting for so long is here! The end of humanity, your money, and the pieces of Earth all in my hands." Another lady bowed down. "My pleasure, my Lady."

"AHHHH!" A loud scream filled the tunnel. Sailor Moon awoke in a long deep and dark tunnel. "AH! AH AH! AH AH AH!" She kept screaming, kicking, moving, everything was confusing. Where was she? How did she get wherever she was? What is going on? Something must be going on...something must be...must be...must be. Her mind echoed. "The end of Earth is now here...you need not wait much longer. Finally, I will have the pieces of Earth, in my, I guess, Trophy case." Sailor Moon got up. She covered her head. Voices rang inside it like it wasn't just her body. "STOP! STOP STOP!" She cried falling on the floor. "Sailor Moon...you can't stop me. No one one one no one can no one no." The voice echoed through her mind. Sailor Moon screamed so loud no one could hear anything. The voices stopped. "What kind of world am I in?" "You're in my world now Sailor Moon!" 

Sailor Uranus looked around. "We need to find shelter fast...we're going to freeze to death!" Neptune looked around. "No we're no----------------------" Neptune started screaming.

SPLAT!

She landed in a hole full of mud. "Hey you guys! There is a door down here. Come on! Maybe it will lead to shelter of some sort. Neptune opened the door. Saturn peaked in. A group of humans looked toward the door. They all started running for hiding place, they started screaming," Minako-chan! Setsuna-chan! Makoto-chan! Save us now!" Sailor Neptune repeated," Minako-chan?" She looked at Uranus. Minako burst out from a bedroom. She looked. "OH THANK GOD you're alive! We all thought you were in danger of some sort." Sailor Uranus looked angry. "You've been here relaxing?! We've been out there trying to survive all sorts of things!" Makoto burst out of the room. "How dare you!" Setsuna casually walked out. "We learned a great deal of information, actually, and we viewed DVDs of news broadcastings just before the evil forces invaded..." All was silent. No one moved. There was a small vibration on the ground. Women clutched their children. "What the---" The whole underground shelter shot up into the air like a volcano was under it. "Sailor Senshi! I finally found you all. Lets go!" Minako looked at the others. They all faded, including the senshi who were in human transformation.

**Chapter 9**

Sailor Mercury and Mars were thrown into the small dark tunnel. Sailor Moon turned around. Images flashed through her mind. Being thrown into suspended animation. Sleeping while destruction occured. Waking up to a wasteland. "Sailor Moon! NO!" Sailor Mars cried. "Don't give in! Don't give into her!" Sailor Mercury cried, as slowly, as black magic moved into Sailor Moon's body. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Sailor Mars screamed. She began running up to Sailor Moon, but was thrown back. Sailor Mercury ran up to her. Time was running out, time for the senshi to save Earth. "NO!" Sailor Mars continued screaming.

"Where are we?" Minako cried. The senshi were in nothing. Nothing below them, nothing above them, and nothing around them except for each other. "We're no where..." Makoto said slowly. Setsuna was sitting. "We've got to find Sailor Moon. I sense something horrible happening to her now." Makoto said. The senshi walked through the nothingness, not caring which way they went.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was giving more and more into the evil forces. They were reeping into her mind, filling her with thoughts that made her upset and scared her, basically, her weakness. The evil was tempting her, tempting her so greatly Sailor Moon thought she stood no chance, and she was a terrible person who allowed all of these people to suffer. "SAILOR MOON! Don't give in! It's trying to use you to get the Silver Crystal!" Then, everything fell into place. Once this evil being had the Silver Crystal, it could finally rule over Earth, and pretty much, the Universe. "SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Mercury repeated over and over, but nothing seemed to have any effect.

"Mamoru-chan. Where are you know. Are you dead? Tell me. Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon called out in her mind. "Luna! Artemis! Help me! I don't know what to do!" Sailor Moon cried again and again. "Sailor Moon! Don't give in! It's trying to use you to get the Silver Crystal!" a voice echoed in Sailor Moon's mind. "Sailor Mars? Rei-chan?" she answered, but no reply. "SAILOR MOON!" another voice echoed. "Mercury? Silver Crystal? Why would she want the Silver Cry----". Sailor Moon's body shot up into the air, then started falling into a deep hole. The velocity was getting stronger, and stronger, Sailor Moon began screaming. "Good! The crystal is finally mine! After all these years!" Sailor Moon closed her eyes. There wasn't much time to do anything. She took out the Silver Crystal. It was in her hands, such a tiny object for being so powerful. She rose her hands and stopped falling, and then, started rising. She shot up into the sky, and turned into Princess Serenity. She called forth the powers of the Silver Crystal, to save Earth. 

Minako and Setsuna smiled. They were out in the forest, a real forest, with living trees and flowers. There was a light. They looked up to see Princess Serenity. But, the evil being which was there before left Earth quickly before being swallowed up in the light. Everything around the world was given light, plants and animals came back to life, the pollution and icky ness in the clouds were gone. Arima came rushing from the hole. "What is happening!" Minako smiled. "Princess Serenity is restoring Earth." Arima sat next to Minako. "So...you have to go?" Minako smiled. "No I don't. Well, actually, I kind of do. But...I was thinking about staying here." Makoto overheard. "WHAT?! Are you insane?" Makoto screamed. Then she laughed. "I really have to calm down. All this excitement has been getting to me lately, I guess." Minako smiled, but then she started thinking. 'Should I really stay here? Do I have a better future here then at home? I could help everyone rebuild their cities and such...'

The powers stopped. Usagi began falling. The Sailor Senshi went running to catch her. Usagi was falling from the sky. Earth had been saved. It was all thanks to her and her friends. She smiled as she passed out. The senshi caught her just in time. They brought her to a nice cool river. They splashed water in Usagi's face to cool her down, and dripped some in her mouth to drink. It seemed to have been years since they had decent tasting water to drink. Usagi's eyes slowly opened, then shut again. "The battle is not over...Shintoa is not destroyed. Shintoa will return...and do all of it over again. I must get...get...Shintoa..." Usagi passed out. Rei looked at Setsuna. "Who is Shintoa?" Rei said slowly. Everyone looked at each other, searching for an answer. "We'll find out when Usagi regains some energy." Makoto said, walking away to smell the flowers. She was at peace with herself. Everything was so much nicer. Kids were out playing. Adults looking for the senshi to thank. The girls were all relaxing by a beautiful river surrounded by flowers. Usagi was lying in those flowers battling her own battle inside her mind. She had to find the evil being called Shintoa, the one who has no physical body, and will do anything to destroy Earth at all costs, even it's own life.

**Chapter 10**

Usagi woke up screaming. She jumped up out of the flowers. "I have to go. Now. Before it is too late." Rei woke up. It was a peaceful night until Usagi began screaming. The stars were so beautiful, and the moon seemed to be glowing. "Quickly! Sailor Senshi! Time...not enough time!" Usagi ran off into the woods. Makoto jumped out of the flower-bed she was laying in and began running after Usagi. It could still be dangerous at night. "USAGI!" Makoto dashed through thorns after her. Her legs and arms were in pain from being cut from the thorns. "Usagi!" She kept running. Time was everything, Usagi could get herself killed if she wasn't careful. After 45 minutes of running, Makoto lost track of Usagi and started back to the rest of the senshi. It took her about an hour to return, and she was a sight to see. Cuts all over her face, legs, and arms, blood and dirt covered her face. Ami ran up to Makoto. "Are you all right?" Makoto whispered," Usagi...I can't...find her...must...must get her...soon..." Makoto finally passed out. Minako looked at Ami and nodded.

"SHINTOA! Come out! Are you scared to face me! Now that you don't have your allies anymore!" Usagi powered up the silver imperial crystal. The being known as Shintoa appeared. It was basically darkness, with tons of negative energy circling around it. It could turn into the worst thing you could think of within a second. "SHINTOA!" Usagi held the Silver Crystal up. A beam shot out of it. Shintoa returned the beam with tons of black energy, overpowering Usagi. Suddenly there was a blast of light that swallowed everything up.

Shintoa was destroyed. Usagi and the Sailor Senshi were flown into the air and began to dissapear. The girls screamed, Sailor Uranus and Jupiter remained calm but looked around. Lights from everyone appeared, everyone closed their eyes. They felt like they were in some sort of hot tub. Then, they fell flat on the road. "OW!!!!" Usagi cried like a little baby. She cut herself on her knee from falling. "Watch out!" Haruka screamed, pulling Usagi out of the road so she wouldn't get hit by a car. "Where are...my god...I think we're home!" Rei cried. They looked around. It was a beautiful sight. Cars were moving around on the road. Homes were scattered all over the place. But was this their time was the main question? And was Yuuki around still? The Senshi quickly started running to the Taint building. It was almost just how they remembered it, but newer. The senshi quickly transformed.

They burst into the Taint Building. People all looked them. They dashed up the stairs as fast as they could. They burst into Yuuki's office, or what Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru assumed was Yuuki's office, because that is where Yuuki confronted them. They crashed through the door. Sure enough, Yuuki spun around in her chair, very surprised. "Don't even move! We know what you are up to!" Yuuki's eyes were wide. "What? Excuse me?" Uranus ran up to her. "Don't make us live through hell again. You actually thought you could defeat us?" Yuuki got up. "So you are the Sailor Senshi?" She pressed the intercom button quickly. "Yui, we have a situation in my office." Rei laughed. "Isn't Yui supposed to be out getting us?" Yuuki seemed to be getting annoyed. "Get out of my way." The senshi would not let Yuuki leave her office. Finally, Yuuki got fed up. She raised her hand, then made Pluto fly half across the room. Makoto kicked Yuuki, but Yuuki dodged. "Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Pluto Dead Scream!" the outers attacked Yuuki, and all got her on target. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon cried, and Yuuki screamed and disappeared into the light. "Got her!"

**Chapter 11**

The senshi spent the next few weeks relaxing and enjoying life. They kept smelling flowers, eating food slowly to savor the tastes. The time spent on the wasteland Earth in the future had distressed them, but now they knew that Earth needed to be more protected than ever. Usagi was quite annoyed at Luna when she returned. She told Luna how she treated them in the future. Luna even seemed suprised. "Really? Well thinking I survived for 2,000 years as evil took over Earth says something right there." Usagi glared at Luna. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Luna said simply," I survived for 2,000 years without dying and surviving all those enemies, that just goes to show that I am a strong little kitty after all." Usagi looked like she wanted to hit Luna, then began laughing.

It was enjoying for Rei to see her Grandfather again. It seemed like she hadn't seen or heard from him for years and years. Minako, however, was unhappy. She wanted to return to the time in the future. But then she realized, she was going to get there some day anyway, it is just worth waiting for.

The End.

Story (c) by Sarah Carlson ([michiru@supersailorneptune.com][1])  
Completed on June 25, 2001  
Story is based on Sailor Moon, created by Naoko Takeuchi, copyright by Bandai, etc.

Feel free to email me with any comments or questions on the story.

   [1]: mailto:michiru@supersailorneptune.com



End file.
